Chester Hoenicker
Chester Hoenicker is the main antagonist of the 1997 Disney comedy film Flubber. He is a ruthless millionaire who planned to close down Medfield College due to shortage on loan payments and steal an energy source known as Flubber to transform the energy industry for profit. He was portrayed by Raymond J. Barry. Biography Hoenicker was known for sponsoring Medfield College for years, even sending his own son Bennett there so that Bennett can get straight As to go to Harvard Business School. However, this was not the case when the college started falling on loan payments, prompting Hoenicker to publicly announce that he is going to close down the college if the loan is not paid by the end of the school year. He is also angered to hear that Bennett is put on academic probation and thrown off the college basketball team due to failing Professor Philip Brainard's chemistry class. Wanting to settle scores, Hoenicker sends in his two security guards Smith and Wesson in an attempt to coerce Brainard in giving Bennett a passing grade. Little did he knew that Brainard has created a new energy source known as Flubber, a living green goo that increases in speed as it bounces and flies. This was shown when Brainard applied samples of crystallized Flubber into a hand cream, which he uses to send a golf ball and bowling ball bouncing off into the sky endlessly, accidentally hitting Smith and Wesson twice. Upon returning back to Hoenicker's mansion, Smith and Wesson explained their story about the Flubber, though Hoenicker does not believe them as he thinks that they have gone drinking, even after they revealed the head injuries they received from the Flubber-coated balls. During the basketball game between the Medfield Squirrels and Rutland Rangers, Hoenicker and his men witnessed the Medfield players being beaten down by the more skilled Rutland players during the first half of the game. As such, Hoenicker bets in $20,000 in favor for Rutland, much to Bennett's disapproval. But in the second half, the Medfield players turned the tables to win the game, thanks to Brainard applying Flubber-coated tacks on their shoes and the same hand cream on their hands to improve their abilities. Upon witnessing this and being annoyed over Bennett cheering for the Medfield players, Hoenicker realized that Smith and Wesson were telling the truth about the Flubber, deducing that Brainard had something to do with it. He even witnessed Brainard riding home on his flying car, eventually learning about Brainard's true plan to use the Flubber in raising enough money to pay off the loan and save Medfield College from closure. Deciding that he could use the Flubber to transform the energy industry for profit, Hoenicker sends in Smith and Wesson to break into Brainard's house and steal the Flubber. They manage to do so after destroying Brainard's robot assistant Weebo with a baseball bat when she tried to stop them. Upon returning home with his fiancee Sara Reynolds, Brainard is horrified to see that the Flubber have been stolen and that Weebo is destroyed. Deciding to settle scores with Hoenicker, Brainard cooks up a plan with Sara in confronting Hoenicker under a false pretense of selling the Flubber, eventually learning that Hoenicker has hired former Rutland professor Wilson Croft to study and exploit the Flubber for profit. However, applied with Flubber-coated tacks on their shoes and the same hand-cream, Brainard and Sara defeat Croft, Smith and Wesson. After witnessing Bennett being knocked out with a glass ashtray by Brainard, Hoenicker is horrified and attempts to flee. However, Sara grabs the Flubber and uses it to smack Hoenicker in the back of the head in revenge for Weebo's demise, sending him crashing on a window and falling into a fountain. It is unknown what happened to Hoenicker afterwards, though it can be implied that he, along with his men, are arrested and sent to prison. Brainard would later use his flying car to form a deal with the Ford Motor Company (since it was a vintage Ford Thunderbird), allowing him and Sara to raise enough money to save Medfield College from closure. Trivia *Though Croft served as Brainard's personal rival, Hoenicker is the real main antagonist of the film as he had bigger plans than anyone else, even hiring Croft to help him in his dirty work. Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:Leader Category:Elderly Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Extortionists Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Non-Action Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Provoker Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Control Freaks Category:Neutral Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Crime Lord Category:Stalkers Category:Greedy Category:Mastermind Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Cheater Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Gamblers Category:Mobsters Category:Obsessed Category:Protective Category:Blackmailers Category:Opportunists